New York State University
New York State University "The Sphinx" (also known as The University) Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Seeds of Destruction (1997) (DVD ts. 9:14-9:16). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "The dude from The University?" is a university located in New York. History Egon Spengler and Edward Kirillian worked together at the University but over time Kirillian's theories became increasingly dangerous. The two had a falling out and Kirillian lost his job soon after. Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 09:08-09:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "We worked together at the University. Shared some of the same passions. I had respect for him in the beginning." Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 09:14-09:22, 09:25-09:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Kirilian's theories became increasingly dangerous. He believed he could control spirits. He wanted to use them as a source of labor...I made my stand clear. We had a falling out. Soon after that, he lost his job at the University. That's the last I saw of him. At times, I thought about calling. I wish I had." In 1982, both Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz were kicked out of the University for trying to reanimate the dead. Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 03:48-03:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Boy, this sure brings back memories. Ray and I were kicked out of here back in '82 for trying to reanimate the dead." In 1997, the Sphinx entered the Department of Philosophy building and attacked Professor Barthes. The Ghostbusters investigated and took readings and samples. A Biology graduate student named Sajid inadvertently awoke the spirit Shanbahac from a lab in the third floor of the Biology Department building. It took root in a terrarium and overrun the entire building. It was completely evacuated except for Sajid, who was encased in a pod by Shanbahac. The Extreme Ghostbusters arrived and entered, except for Garrett Miller, to retrieve Sajid. However, once Shanbahac left the building, the plants began dying and the building started to collapse. They barely escaped in time with Sajid. Known Employees *Professor Barthes *Professor Brenner *Sajid Former Employees *Egon Spengler *Ray Stantz *Edward Kirillian Trivia *Roland Jackson was interested in transferring to New York State University someday. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 04:50-04:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Say Egon, could you go a little easy? I'd like to transfer to this school someday." Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Seeds of Destruction" *"Heart of Darkness" **Mentioned by Egon *"The Sphinx" References Also See *Columbia University *New York City College Gallery NewYorkStateUniversity07.jpg|Entrance to campus NewYorkStateUniversity01.jpg|Biology Department Building NewYorkStateUniversity02.jpg|Biology Department Building NewYorkStateUniversity04.jpg|Biology Third Floor Hall NewYorkStateUniversity03.jpg|Biology Third Floor Lab NewYorkStateUniversity06.jpg|Department of Philosophy Exterior NewYorkStateUniversity08.jpg|Department of Philosophy Exterior NewYorkStateUniversity12.jpg|Department of Philosophy Sign near entrance NewYorkStateUniversity09.jpg|Entrance to Department of Philosophy NewYorkStateUniversity17.jpg|Entrance to Department of Philosophy NewYorkStateUniversity10.jpg|Outside Professor Barthes' Office NewYorkStateUniversity11.jpg|Professor Barthes' Office NewYorkStateUniversity13.jpg|Department of Philosophy Hallways NewYorkStateUniversity14.jpg|Another office in Department of Philosophy NewYorkStateUniversity15.jpg|Another office in Department of Philosophy NewYorkStateUniversity16.jpg|Another office in Department of Philosophy Category: Locations Category:EGB Locations